


Intimate

by Batkate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a goner, F/M, Friends With Benefits, PWP, Pining, This is just smut, what else are Wayne Manor parties for besides sneaking around to make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: Dick and Barbara take some time out during Wayne Manor's winter gala.





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I posted somewhere else and forgot to put on AO3.

"Oh goddddd!" Barbara's cry drew out against Dick's throat. "Dick, oh Dick—"

"Barbara," Dick moaned, his eyes shut tight, "Oh god, Barbara."

Her voice hit a new octave as she tilted her pelvic bone just slightly and finally hit her release — with one last thrust Dick was there with her. After a moment of mindless bliss amid gasps and spasms (her legs still around his waist and his hands on her back and hip), Dick finally helped get her feet back on the ground and reluctantly pulled out of her.

"That was …" Dick started before leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "It's like heaven."

"A … a little cheesy there, Boy Wonder," she panted and leaned back on the wall, her smile partially hidden by one of the many winter coats surrounding them. He slid it out of the way to look at her properly.

"You are … amazing," he said as he breath began to steady, "You are so goddamn good at that and you're beautiful and …" He wanted to say it. He wanted so bad to say I love you. But she was adjusting her waist sash and searching for her underwear discarded somewhere at their feet … something told him this wasn't the right time.

"What was that, Dick?" she asked absentmindedly.

"N—nothing," he replied before putting back on his suit jacket and draping his tie around his collar. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her step back into her thong. Brain on the fritz, he suddenly found it difficult to fix his tie on his own. Luckily his best friend had experience in that department, swatting his hand away and making quick work of the neckwear.

"OK, how do I look?" she swayed a little, the emerald green gown (designed with a slit going dangerously high up her right thigh) glinting with every little movement. Her hair still a little messy from his fingers' recent desperate need to comb through it. He tucked a loose lock behind her ear.

"You look gorgeous, Babs."

She smiled and opened the door, carefully checking out the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. They walked together back towards the ballroom.

"Tim and I are going to try to go out and patrol tonight if we have time," she said casually while they were still alone, "You in?"

Before he could respond, they found themselves back at the party. The band had started playing some Sinatra — one of their favorites.

"Dance with me, Grayson?" She smiled and held out her hand, but all Dick could see was her face as he entered her. All he could hear was her voice screaming his name like it was her saving grace. And he remembered the weight of her thigh against his fingers as he propped her leg up. It all made his heart hurt.

"Always, Barbara," he said as he led her to the dance floor, "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was "At the Gala."


End file.
